


The Farmer's Son And The Landgirl

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>Kaye and Little Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farmer's Son And The Landgirl

“Hi Stan…”

“Kaye…”

Stan is smiling even as they work side-by-side, Kaye smiling slightly as she glanced at him. 

“How’s things with those two? Still noisy?”

“They’ve been arguing a lot…”

“Your mam is rather… feisty, just like Megan.”

“True.”

Stan had laughed. 

“You know, she still hasn’t noticed I keep wearing girl’s trousers…”

“Well, you do tend to run away in the middle of the night… in the dark.”

“Mrs…”

“Mim wouldn’t even care Stan…”

Kaye smirked before adding. 

“Besides, we’ve got the house to ourselves tonight…”

Stan had stared at her, then smiled. 

“Oh yeah?”

“WI meeting… and Bryn’s taking David to London to see a specialist…”

“We should get you home then… soon.”


End file.
